Artemis Fowl at Hogwarts
by J3StEr.pRiNcE
Summary: This takes place after the first book of the Artemis Fowl while it's Harry's second year at Hogwarts...Minerva thinks that having the genius at Hogwarts will make him the next Dark-Lord-in-Waiting but Dumbledore thinks the opposite. Full summary inside!


**Everybody, this is my first time on writing so please REVIEW it! XP**

**This takes place after the first book of the Artemis Fowl while it's Harry's second year at Hogwarts...Minerva thinks that having the genius at Hogwarts will make him the next Dark-Lord-in-Waiting but Dumbledore thinks the opposite. In this story, Artemis founds himself being in a School of Magics and Wizardry things, he also founds some shocking truths about himself and the fact that he secrets something Very Big without telling anyone! Even Butler himself! Will he survive in the Light or will he won't be able to resist his evil plans? Afterall "_Aurum Est Potestas_" or in English= Gold is Power.**

**Disclaimer: Anything or anyone you recognize or know is not mine. It belongs whether to J.K. Rowling or Eoin Colfer or anyone you have in mind.**

**Notes:**

**/I'm cute/= Thoughts**

**"I'm cute" =normal talk.**

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Are you sure Dumbledore? For him to be attending here he might be the next d-" Mcgonagal was cutted when Dumbledore chuckled.

"Every wizard has the freedom to study magic Minerva, even if he is a genius or not, we can't just simply ignore a talented young man, shall we?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled like stars; he had great expectations to the boy plus the fact that he will study the same time with the Boy-who-lived' second year, but Mcgonagal's reaction was the opposite, she feared that the young man might be the next You-know-who's right hand or far worse he might be the next Dark Lord in-waiting.

/I really hope not. /- Mcgonagal told herself as she prepared to pay a visit to the young genius, with a late-for-a-year letter.

**At the Fowl Mañor**

"Wake up"-Butler said to Artemis, but he only gained an "urmph" reply.

"Wake up _please_, Artemis, this is veryimportant." Butler repeated himself to Artemis, but this time, Artemis managed to sat on his bed, rather than lying in it, which he actually did a few minutes ago.

"This better be good, _Butler_" Artemis said the word 'butler' with annoyance; he just isn't a morning person. Butler sighed then told Artemis he needs to go to their dining room to see whether the person is telling the truth or not, but Butler told him that SHE did something like… Artemis didn't quite understand but still nodded as if he understood Butler, it was just that, Butler sounded so…so…so excited? Artemis didn't even bother to change clothes, seeing the man he lives with for his whole life show such childish emotions makes him curious, very curios indeed. Artemis entered their dining room just to see the person that made 'his' butler excited, it was just a woman with glasses wearing a green robe that makes her look…weird? Artemis' expectation vanished to the fact that the woman was a…human. And he almost thought it was the LEP charging on him again. Never did he thought that the woman in front of him is not really an _ordinary _human.

"I presume you are Artemis Fowl, are you?" Mcgonagal asked the pale young boy that was staring at her. Was that a look of disappointment in the young boy's eyes?

"Yes I am so can you please tell me why you are inside my Mañor, Madam?" Artemis said, trying to hide the fact that he was really disappointed.

"I see, Butler here, didn't managed to explain you my dear? I, Minerva Mcgonagal, am a professor of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you, young man are a wizard. And I came here to give you this letter personally, and to inform you that we have watched you for a year so we have known your utmost intelligence, and hence, you can start your second year not your first year." Mcgonagal was actually surprised to see that the 'Artemis Fowl' is not even showing any sign of shock. Instead what she saw from young boy's eyes was curiosity.

"How can you prove to me that you are not lying or bluffing?" Artemis said sarcastically but still with respect to the older person, Mcgonagal raised her eyebrows for the boy who looks innocent the minute he came into the dining room was now holding the intimidating aura of a mature man. But he didn't blame him for not disbelieving her, if she was him... She'd probably thought it was the funniest prank in the world. Too bad she's not him. She doesn't want to explain anymore to the boy so she took her wand and one flick of her wrist and a watch-this smile, she said-

"Wingardium Leviosa" she said aloud for the boy to hear. The vase that was in front of them levitated, / Now now, let me see your face little geni-/ Mcgonagal's eyes widen when she saw the boy only smirked! HE ONLY SMIRKED! Mcgonagal stopped the spell then smiled at the _young _boy.

"I have always known that wizards do exist" Artemis spoke, what he said was true; it was the only thing that can explain what happened many times.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Butler? Butler?" Artemis felt the urge to shout just when he remembered that his man servant wasn't here with him due to the fact that HE made him rest for a week after the wonderful meeting with the LEP and not to mention his little fairy Captain, Holly Short, Artemis stood from his seat in the dining table and decided to call Juliet to ask her to give her mother her breakfast, as usual, when they entered his mother's room, she asked some questions that Artemis always hear from her. But too true that he never got bored of answering her instead he always brought up his good-boy look to her, everyday. _

"_Artemis? My baby! Did you see your father today? He was quite excited to take a family trip today!" Angeline, Artemis' mother exclaimed happily, she was at it again, in her own dream world, but as usual as Artemis always do, he answered his mother the way she must be expecting him to react. Such time like this is very common for the young genius. He picked up the tray that contained food for his mother that was brought by Juliet, which is now empty. Everything was quite normal for Artemis, research for his lost father, find out more on fairies, plan some devious plan and dastardly acts, yeah, quite normal for him, only. Artemis smiled at the fact that he found himself surviving without Butler for awhile, he was about to return to his computers when the lights went out, plus every electronic thing. Greatness. Artemis founds himself cursing the electricity for his suddenly bad mood for today, he switched the lights on and off but it seemed like the lights only obeyed the off ones._

_/ Gods! Where the hell did the electricity gone to? /-Artemis shouted in his head, he felt like his chest was being compressed just after he put the tray in their sink hours ago. He focused at the computers, expecting them to open and light up by themselves, which they actually did._

_/ What in all Gods' vocabulary did just happened? /-Artemis wondered, the answer that he came up was the fact that maybe interacting with fairies was the reason. After hours of pondering why, he accepted the opinion he has in mind._

_After weeks, he was able to do such things like, lighting up the room with his 'newly-discovered powers', making his books go to where they were supposed to be, all those he did, without realizing the fact that the magic he was using wasn't actually from his fairy friends. It was perfectly __his__._

**_End of FLASHBACK_**

**Dursley's House: Harry**

Harry smiled to himself, there's only one day to count before he can get his life away from the his terrible Aunt and Uncle plus the over-large pig that was actually his cousin. He was at Hogwarts for only a year yet he found himself having man y friends.

" Boy! What are you waiting for? Bring us our food! Dudley here is getting hungry! You little ungrateful wretch!" –His uncle shouted.

/ As if Dudley's going to lose some fats for being starved for a few minutes! /- Harry thought after he gave them their food. He's only going to stay here for one more day and it's going to be alright again. But that doesn't mean he felt hell there, if it weren't for Hedwig it would be, Ron, the twins, Hermione and some of his friends wrote to him the whole going-to-end summer. He felt happier than before he met them. Harry went to his 'room' which is actually a cupboard, to think for what will happen for his tomorrow with his friends, he felt contented.

**Author's note:**

**Yeah, kinda short eh? Yup, me know. Me don't really like this to be Slytherin- Artemis or Draco's-friend-Artemis type. Me thinks he goes to Gryffindor with Harry and friends. But take me note… Me isn't sure whether this won't gonna be Evil- Artemis. Okie.. Me gonna munch sum cookies an' drink sum coffee… Me waiting for reviews and suggestions! ... -_- ( And uhh.. Just ignore the wrong grammar and misspelled words… If there is any, I mean. )**

**~ Jester Prince~**


End file.
